tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything Can Happen (Season 9)
This is the ninth season of the music group game called Anything Can Happen with applications being open from the 6th of August 2019 for 5 days and the top 12 finalists for the live shows being revealed on the 13th of August 2019. This season The Duels are back with the winner being immune for the rest of the show but the losers will face risks of having their Artists swapped. The Artist Swap will happen between 2 Artists in 2 Shows and if they both survive then the User will return to their Artist. But if one gets eliminated then the original User of that Artist will steal the Artist they got from that User. This is the starting point of something that is original in this group game that involved the contestants sending in mission songs relating to a specific category worth 25% of the live show rankings and that only one judge can send someone home at a live show making important decisions. Ryan and Scotty decided to come back as Panelists this season. Kat returns after one special and Luca makes his Debut as a Full Time Panelist. Finalists The top 12 finalists were revealed on the 13th of August 2019. Here are the different finalists with their users and the place they were eliminated during the competition. ; Swapped Artists # These 2 Users were swapped artists Jason Chen and Lizzo for Show 2 based on The Duels and The Sole Judge. # These 2 Users were swapped artists Lady Gaga and P!nk for Show 4 based on The Duels and The Sole Judge. Since Ajathekween got P!nk eliminated, Tinkerbelll steals Lady Gaga for the rest of the season. Results Summary ;Colour key - Contestant was in the bottom two and was saved after the sing off. - Contestant was eliminated after the sing off. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking. - Contestant won a Team Duel and is immune to the next show. - Contestant received the highest combined panelist & mission ranking and won a Duel. 'Live Show Details' 'Show 1 (16/17 August)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Rihanna - Based his decision on how Rihanna's performance was disappointing falling flat while Lizzo improved showcasing good vocals. 'Show 2 (19/20 August)' For this show Jason Chen and Lizzo swapped Users based on show 1 duels and Ryan's Rankings since he was the Sole Judge. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Demi Lovato - Based her decision on saving the artist who has been the more consistent and have enjoyed more compared to Demi. 'Show 3 (22/23 August)' This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote first elimination *Kat: Jason Chen - Based on having a lower ranking than P!nk. ; Panelist vote to eliminate sing off Ryan was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Ryan: Haley Reinhart - Based his decision on how it was very tonight but saved P!nk based on producing higher ranges and have the capability with good performances to go far. 'Show 4 (25/26 August)' For this show Lady Gaga and P!nk swapped Users based on show 3 duels and Ryan's Rankings since he was the Sole Judge. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: P!nk - Based her decision on the artist who has grown the most in the contest and has produced a better performance. 'Show 5 (28/29 August)' Since P!nk was eliminated Tinkerbelll steals Lady Gaga from Ajathekween. This is a Double Elimination. ; Panelist vote first elimination *Scotty: Monika Marija - Based on having a lower ranking than 4th Impact. ; Panelist vote to eliminate sing off Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Kesha - Based his decision on one having stood out above the other doing so good. 'Show 6: Quarter-Final (31/1 August/September)' This is the start of the Back to Back Shows taking place in 3 nights. ; Panelist vote to eliminate Kat was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Kat: Beyoncé - Based her decision on the act who had the most journey in this competition. 'Show 7: Semi-Final (1/2 September)' ; Panelist vote to eliminate Scotty was chosen to be the Sole Judge. *Scotty: Lizzo - Based his decision on one of them doing so much better than the other but they both did great. 'Show 8: Final (25 July)' 'Mission Results ' 'Show 1 (Songs from 2019)' 'Show 2 (Disney Songs)' 'Show 3 (Colour Songs)' 'Show 4 (German Artists)' 'Show 5 (Villain Songs)' 'Show 6 (Adele Covers)' 'Show 7 (Anything)'